The new me
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: El la dejo y se fue dejandola totalemtne hundida. pero volvio.. que pasara cuando no la encuentre sola? y si el tampoco lo esta?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: todos los paersonajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la gran autora de la saga de crepusculo la señora Meyer.**

**Bella pov.**

Se encontraba sola en su pieza, sentada al escritorio escribiendo. Como cada noche desde hacia ya un año, como cada noche desde que el se había ido.

En un principio no había parado de llorar, de esperar cada noche junto a la ventana que el volviera. De despertarse deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera una pesadilla y que su helado cuerpo estuviera a lado suyo cuando despertara velando mis sueños. Había pasado 6 meses como un alma muerta en vida sin apenas comer, solo moviendo para lo necesario, con como única compañía a Alice que se había rehusado a dejarme como lo había echo su hermano (y se lo agradecía con el alma sin ella no hubiera salido adelante) Jasper quien luego de verificar mis sentimientos y ver que no lo culpaba de nada, que lo entendía y lo quería así como a toda la que una vez soñé llamar mi familia. Y Jacob. Mi novio en este momento. Pero no, no se confundan. No somos novios realmente, después de los primeros 6 meses tuve una gran pelea con mi Charlie por que desesperado y ya sin saber que hacer quería mandarme a vivir nuevamente con mi madre, no había querido irme, no podía salir de este lugar donde había pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida, sabia que seria como aceptar finalmente que el ya no iba a volver, y de hacerlo me moriría, el era mi vida.

Sabia que el ya me había olvidado, y se encontraba con Tania, se lo merecía, quien querría estar con una simple humana como yo. en fin en ese momento decidí que tenia que cambiar, si el había seguido con su vida yo lo haría con la mía, desde ese momento había cambiado radicalmente, me había vuelto una persona mas fría y demostraba a todos ser feliz con Jacob, con quien estaba porque junto con Alice y Jas, sabían lo que en realidad sentía, el estaba conmigo sin pedirme nada a cambio, para que nadie mas me molestara porque no estaba en condiciones de estar con nadie realmente.

Había decidido ir a estudiar finalmente a la universidad de Alaska, como habíamos planeado hacer juntos, suena masoquista lose, pero no puedo evitar eso. Había conseguido un trabajo en un pub por las noches como cantante, si al fin con mi nueva personalidad había decido animarme, necesitaba dinero para pagar la matricula de la universidad y escribir mis canciones y cantarlas era el único momento en donde me permitía sentir.

Asique ahora como cada noche mi lápiz se deslizaba sobre el papel y las lagrimas brotaban sin cesar de mis ojos.

**Edward pov.**

Me encontraba corriendo por un bosque ya muy conocido para mi, no había aguantado mas ya y había decido venir a verla desde las sombras. Hacia un año que no la veía mas que en las mentes de mis hermanos y en la mía propia, aunque sospechaba que ellos no pensaban en ciertas cosas de ellas cuando sabían que estaba cerca. había visto su imagen destruida durante mucho tiempo, y había tenido que luchar para no volver a buscarla, pero no podía arriesgarme a ponerla en peligro de nuevo, ahí había aparecido Tania. Decidí trata de seguir adelante con ella por el bien de mis padres, porque sabia que ella me quería y yo sin mi bella no podía aspirar a nada mas. Con el tiempo las imágenes cambiaron drásticamente, ella estaba fría pero parecía feliz en sus mentes, junto su amigo Jacob, eso me destrozo, pero yo se lo había pedido, hurgue en las mente de mis hermanos buscando algún recuerdo en que ella me mencionara algo mostrara que no me había olvidado.

Pero ellos solo mostraban esos recuerdos juntos a mi. Hasta ayer, pude ver un flash en la mente de Jas antes de que el supiera que me estaba acercando donde s veía a Bella cantando, su voz era hermosa, pero estaba impregnada de tristeza. No pude sacarme esa imagen por días de mi cabeza. Y finalmente me hallaba aquí, escondido frente su ventana pero protegido por los arboles y la oscuridad del bosque.

Podía sentir su aroma, como lo había extrañado por dios! Y sentía el rasgar de un lápiz sin cesar sobre el papel. Después de lo habrá sido una media hora mirando hacia su ventana me quede sin aliento, su figura se recorto contra el cristal, llevaba el cabello suelto y húmedo, sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lagrimas, y sostenía en una mano una hoja. Me quede helado mientras escuchaba como empezaba a cantar muy bajo una suave canción, y pronto me perdí en sus palabras..

Dónde estás ahora?  
Diciendo en voz alta tu nombre  
Tu cara está por todas partes  
Y yo aqui buscándote  
Solo para encontrar que no estás allí  
Despierto cada noche  
Para ver el que sigo sola  
Es como una lucha sin fin  
Y nunca parezco ganar

¿Donde estás ahora, qué has encontrado?  
¿Donde está tu corazón, cuando no estoy por aquí?  
¿Donde estás ahora?

Su voz fue cortada por un sollozo.. el mismo que luchaba por salir desde dentro mío al escuchar su dulce voz impregnada en tanto dolor..

**Bueno díganme que opinan d este nuevo fic que se me ocurrió.. espero les guste!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la gran autora de la saga de crepusculo la señora Meyer**

BELLA POV.

Otra mañana que despierto congelada por el frío, y los músculos un poco entumecidos. Me que había quedado dormida en el alfeizar de mi ventana, y el vidrio completamente empañado por mi respiración me estaba congelado la espalda. Me levante con un suspiro y me fui directa a la ducha.

Una vez de nuevo en mi habitación ya más calentita y con aun toalla rodeando mi cuerpo y otra envolviendo mi cabeza me sentí mejor, el agua caliente y el aroma a fresas de mi shampoo siempre lograba reanimarme y volverme en mí. Me dirigí hacia mi escritorio ahora convertido en parte en un tocador por Alice me senté y me dispuse a arreglar mi aspecto, como cada día en los últimos meses.

Me cepille el pelo me maquille, y una vez que estuve segura que mis ojeras ya no se notaban en demasía, me dirigí hacia el armario a buscar el conjunto que la pequeña duenda siempre me dejaba preparado el día anterior, que hoy consistía en sweater largo color púrpura con cuello volcado, debajo se veía un remera con cuello de encaje de color gris topo. Medias negras y botas del mismo gris que la remera.

Salí y ahí estaba esperándome como todos los días se encontraba Jacob quien para no dejarme sola se había cambiado al instituto conmigo. Me monte en su moto y en unos pocos minutos estábamos frente al insitito. Cuando bajamos inmediatamente algo llamo mi atención y me quede estático mientras vez como Alice corría hacia a mi y Jacob seguía mi mirada y su mandíbula caía.

En el estacionamiento se encontraba el ya conocido para mi volvo plateado. Mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora mi boca se seco, y mi cuerpo no respondía mientras por mi mente vagaban mil ideas juntas a la velocidad de la luz. El había vuelto, y junto con el volvieron todas las imágenes vividas juntos…el habría vuelto por mi? Y entonces volvió a mi mente también la imagen en que el me dejo sola en el bosque con el corazón roto, donde me dijo que no me amaba. Despierta Isabella Swan el no te ama ni lo creo que lo haya echo nunca, además el esta con otra.

Mi cara volvió a ser la de apacigüe tranquilidad y frialdad, los latidos de mi corazón poco a poco fueron normalizándose. No iba a darle el gusto, el había jugado conmigo, se había ido dejándome sin importarle nada, y había vuelto solo para hacerme la vida mas imposible, porque estaba segura de que no había vuelto solo, estaba con Tania y por lo que sus hermanos me contaban no lo dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra, hacia bien no fuera que se le fuera a escapar.

Hice lo que mejor me salía hacer últimamente, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, tome de la mano a Jacob quien reacciono enseguida y me siguió camino dentro de la escuela, con Alice y Jasper detrás nuestro.

Mi primera clase, biología resulto ser un infierno, lo habían reasignado y se ve que nuevamente compartíamos esa clase, claro que sentada junto a el con una pollera cortísima y su cabellera brillante desplegada acariciando su brazo estaba Tania. Sin apenas dirigirle la mirada me dirigí hacia mi habitual lugar junto a Jake, donde toda la clase estuve tratando de mantenerme concentrada, aunque escuchar su voz y verlo después de tanto tiempo fue un golpe muy duro para mi.

Me sentí completamente aliviada al acabar la hora, ahora venia gimnasia para mi curso, pero yo había sido librada de esa clase gracias a que tomaba una clase especial de música en ese horario.

No podía esperar a llegar a la pequeña sala de arte de la escuela antes nunca la había conocido, Alice también estudiaba allí, clases de arte, pero ella dibujo para sus diseños de ropa. Ella me había echo conocer el lugar y ahí comencé a practicar las canciones que compuse. En este momento necesitaba descargarme y esa era la única forma que conocía para hacerlo.

Llegue y fui directo al espacio de música, en realidad se entraba a un cuarto grande con tres arcadas, una la sala de dibujo, otra de danza, y otra de canto, me dirigí hacia ahí, coloque en el equipo la musicalización que Alice me había conseguido, busque la pista que estaba en mi cabeza en ese momento, l luego mientras sonaba una suave introducción, me fui dejando llevar por la música, y comencé a cantar mientras que las emociones se agolpaban en mi interior, y las lagrimas comenzaban a acudir a mis ojos.

Es extraño cuando todo en lo creías

Simplemente desaparece

Cuando un sueño se convierte

De la nada en una pesadilla

Así fue lo que lo que yo sentí contigo

Estar viviendo en un sueño

Donde tu venias a buscarme

A rescatarme de mi soledad,

Como si fueras el príncipe de m sueños

Solo para mi echo realidad.

No se como no vi

Lo que todos al mirarnos podían ver

Un hombre perfecto, una mujer común

Evidentemente algo no esta bien

y finalmente desperté de mi sueño

Para sumirme en esta dolorosa realidad

Ya aquí a mi lado tu no estas

En el momento en que termino la canción la ultima lagrima fluyo por mi mejilla e inexplicablemente me invadió un escalofrío, aunque pronto capte con mi nariz un olor que me resultaba tremendamente familiar y me prepare para lo que venia.

Bella… hola..- me dijo esa voz que tanto había deseado escuchar algo temblorosa, y con un deje de tristeza.

Oh, Edward un gusto, lo siento pero tengo que irme ya.- le dije dándome vuelta a encararlo, y poniendo mi típica cara fría

Espera Bella! Necesito hablar contigo.. – me dijo con voz casi suplicante.

Lo siento pero Jacob me esta esperando y no agrada hacerlo esperar. Adiós- le corte

EDWAR POV.

Esa canción.. Esa voz.. No paraba de sonarme en la escalera.. Me había partido el corazón...

Pero por que en un momento era completamente distinta a otro... habia visto su mirada mientras cantaba y habia visto como se trasformaba al terminar la cancion…

Pero por que?

**Mil perdones recién hoy me di cuenta que en vez del segundo capitulo había vuelto a subir el primero! En recompensa el lunes o el martes subo el tercero!**

**Bueno espero que le allá gustado!**

**Se aceptan ideas! Y sugerencias de canciones para Bella!**

**: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! A mi tambien me gusta la idea de una Bella fuerte1 espero q sea d tu agrado!**

**piimpoohna-sevilla: me alegra que t haya gustado! Espero verte seguido aquí! Gracias por las alertas! =)**

**peritha12: me alegro que igual te hayas decidido a leerlo! Acepto la sugerencias que tengas! Y voy a tratar de cortar un poco el drama!**

**Noelia: gracias por tu alerta!**

**Voy a intentar actualizar pronto este y mí otro fic de tu, mi mundo tú**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la gran autora de la saga de crepusculo la señora Meyer**

BELLA POV.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la sala de música, necesitaba escapar de su aroma y su voz, eran realmente intoxicantés para mi. Sabia que podía, si había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerme de su partida ahora podría también soportar tenerlo cerca otra vez, aunque estuviera con alguien. Tenia que hacerlo.

El pasillo que se dirigía desde el aula de artes al comedor nunca se me había echo tan largo como hoy. Y para colmo ahora lo oía caminar detrás de mi, sabia que era el.

Bella! Bella espera un segundo!- ah no, no señor, si piensas que voy a detenerme a esperar que me tortures con tu presencia estas muy equivocado. Aunque claro que no tiene mucho sentido escapar de una persona que te supera mil veces en fuerza y en velocidad, y pocos segundos después lo tenia sujetándome fuertemente por el brazo.

Oh Edward, perdona, no te había escuchado- claro Isabella, no se te ocurre ninguna escusa mejor!? Vamos me decepcionas…- se te ofrece algo?

Que te pasa Bella? Tu no eres así- me contesto aflojando un poco su agarre y mirándome con tristeza.

Oh claro Edward Anthony Cullen! Tu te vas me dejas a mi destrozada y con el corazón roto! Sin explicación alguna! No tengo noticias tuyas por un año! Un año Edward!

Espera.. déjame explicar…- trato de interrumpir mi carrera, pero no esta vez no lo escucharía

Y que esperabas? Que cuando volvieras todavía estuviera llorando por algo que nunca tubo importancia para ti? O no! Tal vez esperabas que estuviera esperándote con los brazos abiertos?- le dije ocn mi voz cargada de sarcasmo e una profunda ira, al fin estaba sacando todo lo que tenia dentro de mi.- pues fijate que no! Segui con mi vida? No era eso que tanto querías?! Que disfrutara de mi vida humana!

Pero Bella..

Bella nada! Ya no quiero saber mas nada de ti, me pediste que te olvidara no? Pues lo hice y junto con tu recuerdo deje atrás a la estúpida niña que conociste Edward! Asique déjame en paz y ve con Tania que debe estar buscándote por todos lados! Imagínatela pobre!- dije con mi voz cargada de ira y de sarcasmo. Estaba a punto de llorar nunca desde que el se había ido había sacado todo lo sentía adentro, y realmente no pensé nunca que en el momento que lo fuera hacer estaría delante de el, diciéndoselo todo. Pero no iba a dejarme caer tan fácilmente, menos delante de el, no se lo merecía.

Claro que no me esperaba ni en mil años fue lo paso a continuación. De un segundo a otro, mi cuerpo choco inesperadamente contra la fría pared del pasillo, sentí que el agarre que había aflojado en mis brazos, ahora estaba en ambas manos, y sentí unos labios fríos y marmoleos presionándose contra los míos.

Al instante me quede helada, eso si que no me lo esperaba mi corazón se acelero a mil, mis piernas dejaron de responderme y creo que de no haber sido porque el me sostenía hubiera caído al piso en ese preciso instante. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que hacia? Esto no estaba nada bien. Claro que ve a decirle eso a tu mente y a tu cuerpo en ese momento. Sentía como en una muda suplica me pedía permiso para profundizar el beso, y en ese momento no pude mas que aceptar. Aunque no creo que halla sido una buena idea, ya que eso solo empeoro mi estado.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue dejarme llevar, hasta que claro me di cuenta que yo "lo había olvidado", que "tenia novio", que el se había ido, que el no sentía ya nada por mi, y por sobre todas las cosas el tenia novia.

Asique hice lo cualquier chica que se preciara de su orgullo en ese momento hubiera echo, logre controlarme, lo corrí de un empujón y le di un cachetazo.

No vuelvas a tocarme Cullen entendido? No tienes ningún derecho!- le grite en la cara y aproveche su estado catatónico, (será que los vampiros pueden quedar en ese estado?) y corrí a todo lo que me daban las piernas y al tercer corredor que doble me encontré con Alice quien m llevo a rastras hasta el salón de actos de la escuela dando pequeños saltos por el camino, sin siquiera molestarse en escuchar mis negativas como siempre lo hacia.

Me acomode entre Alice y Jacob, y a los pocos minutos lo vi entrar seguido de su perrita faldera, me clavo la mirada, y yo solo se la corri y me acomode mejor en mi asiento. Pocos minutos después cuando todo el auditorio estuvo lleno, el director subió al escenario, y dijo que tenia un gran anuncio quer hacer, a lo que Alice salto aun mas en su pequeño asiento.. oh oh.. esto me da mala espina, algo que traiga a Alice tan contenta no puede ser nada bueno..

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo! Si se que es corto! Pero sino tenia que subir recién para el martes miércoles! Prometo que el próximo va a ser mucho mas largo!**

**Ahora necesito que me ayuden a decidir que va a ser el gran anuncio! Se decide por su votación! =)**

**El departamento de arte y drama de la escuela va a organizar un musical que será armado por los estudiantes, y que ellos representaran a cargo de Alice**

**La escuela entro a un concurso estatal de talentos, uno de ellos será banda musical, para la cual la cantante será nuestra bella y necesita un músico que la acompañe**

**Gracias por todas las alertas que me mandan! Gracias a: kuky46, clau77, andreiitah, nia06! Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias!**

**piimpoohna-sevilla: estoy de acuerdo! Le tocaba sufrir un poco a el! Jajaj! Gracias por dejarme el comentario!**

**: te prometo que el próximo va a ser mas largo y voy a tratar de ya no equivocarme! A mi también me gusta realmente la idea de una bella mas fuerte i decida, y sobre lo de amigos, no lo había pensado pero decidí seguir tu consejo y alguna de las 2 cosas que elijan va a dar como resultado una amistad.. un poco extraña.. pero amistad al fin! Gracias por el comentario! Espero que te guste el cap! **

**p/d: en los próximos días actualizo tu, mi mundo tu, lo prometo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la gran autora de la saga de crepusculo la señora Meyer**

BELLA POV.

El director con su mejor sonrisa nos dijo que tenia que hacernos un gran anuncio, que por favor los miembros del departamento de artes subiésemos al escenario, así que me levante junto con Alice, Jessica y Ángela (quienes formaban parte del departamento de danzas) y para mi sorpresa fuimos seguidas de Edward, (claro el gran pianista, como había podido olvidarlo?)(Vamos Bella que no lo olvidaste!)

Alice se dirigió a hacer su anuncio, y en el momento que vi su alegre pero malévola sonrisa, no pude más que temblar. Y es que una cosa era enfrentarte a una vampira psicópata que quería matarte, o salir con una manada de lobos adolescentes, o enfrentarte a un vampiro furioso, todo eso lo podía enfrentar, pero Alice… ella si que daba miedo!

Bien alumnos! Tengo una gran noticia que darles! Ya que soy la encargada del departamento de artes! Eh decidido crear la única parte que nos faltaba!- dijo con una gran sonrisa- el departamento de drama! Y que mejor forma de hacerlo digo yo que haciendo una gran obra musical para estrenarlo?- dijo feliz esperando que todos respondieran igual de felices que ella. Cosa que claro nadie hizo, solo podían quedarse mirándola con las bocas abiertas, pero a ella no pareció importarle

Bien que bueno que les guste la idea! Ya que ahora mismo empezaremos la pruebas y ya que yo estoy a cargo de la obra serré quien elija a nuestros futuros actores!- oh no! Ya entendía! Pero en el momento en que intente salir corriendo del escenario mi "hermosa amiga"(véase el sarcasmo por favor)me interrumpió- y nuestra primera aspirante para el papel principal de la obra será Isabella! Ya que es un musical y ella es una gran cantante!

Oh no ya lo decía yo que algo me iba a hacer esta duenda del infierno, no le parece suficiente ya con todo lo que me pasa para además quererme hacer actuar y cantar frente a TODA la escuela! Esta bien que había cambiado y ya no era tan vergonzosa como antes! Pero tampoco podemos pedir milagros! Igualmente como nunca me escuchan! Pobre yo! Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el medio del escenario mientras la música empezaba a sonar lentamente, pero en mi mente se formo la imagen de lo que había pasado minutos antes y mire a Alice para decirle que cambiara a otra pista, ya que tenia que pasar vergüenza, al menos haría que valiera la pena.

La duenda me miro y sonrío picadamente, me guiño un ojo y cambio la pista, habiendo ya visto lo que quería decirle. Una música más fuerte y cadenciosa empezó a sonar, distinta a las que cantaba normalmente tristes esta llevaba impregnada otras cosas. Y yo como siempre que mi música empezaba a sonar me deje llevar comenzando a mover las caderas de forma sensual, sonreí al ver la reacción de Edward era la segunda vez que lo veía catatónico hoy, y acompañe el ritmo con mi cuerpo mientras comenzaba a cantar.

Haber si lo entiendes chico listo

Ya no tienes nada que hacer que hacer ti

Renunciaste a tu derecho a mi hace tiempo

Justo en el momento en que te fuiste de aquí.

Yo ya avance, ya no soy la misma que tu conociste ayer.

Y sabes que baby? Yo ya te olvide!

Escuchas mi voz? Porque te estoy cantando a ti baby

Vez este cuerpo moverse? Apuesto a que si

Así que ahora ve y sigue tu camino

Déjame a mí con el mío que me va muy bien

Ya no te necesito aquí, debiste haberlo pensado antes

Ahora soy más fuerte que ayer y solo sigo mi camino.

La canción término y la sala se lleno de aplausos, me alegre al ver como reaccionaban, y mas al ver la cara de Edward, de confusión, furia, tristeza, una gran mezcla de cosas, pero claro nada dura para siempre y mi alegría se fue a pasear como normalmente lo hacia en cuanto escuche lo que decía Alice a continuación.

Bien! Silencio chicos! bueno Isabella te felicito! El puesto principal femenino es tuyo! Ahora Edward nos harías el favor de pasar para audicionar para el papel principal masculino!- definitivamente la duenda o quería matarme o buscaba acabar con su larga existencia, porque una de nosotras dos no iba a sobrevivir a esto! Eso ténganlo por seguro!

Vi como mientras Alice se dirigía a cambiar la cinta y Edward pasaba al escenario algo inseguro y con cara de que iba a matar Alice, bueno al menos no era la única, había varias caras que me acompañaban y la de Jacob era una de ellas. Pero no estaba definitivamente preparada para lo que escuche a continuación. La voz de Edward era una sinfonía perfecta, dulce y profunda, cadenciosa.. hacia que te perdieras en ella. Y en cuanto acabo pude ver que no era la única todas las mujeres del auditorio se encontraban babeando! Hasta algunas maestras por dios! Esto debería ser ilegal! Y claro el señorito consiguió el otro papel principal masculino! Felicitaciones Edward vas a poder seguir haciéndome la vida imposible y ahora ni siquiera me puedo quejar porque es algo escolar! Mis felicitaciones!

Después de eso claro audicinaron para la prueba muchas personas mas entre ellas Jacob y Tanya. Finalmente después de un largo rato y de partirme de la risa al ver como Tanya bailaba al ritmo de una musica prácticamente de cabaret y dirijirle ua mirada a Edward que claramente decia "por dios no pudiste buscarte algo mejor" aunque la mayoria de los chicos de la escuela estaban babeando.

Y Alice hizo el anuncio tan esperado!

Bien chicos ya que ya eh escogido todos los papeles para la obra paso a decirles de que se trata- dijo ella muy feliz- la obra que interpretaremos este año es.. DRACULA!

Jajajajajajajaja- inmediatamente Alice termino de hablar se empezaron a escuchar las risas por distintos lugares del auditorio, yo y Edward sobre el escenario nos desternillabamos de risa y abajo Jacob, Emmet, Rosalie, y hasta Jasper se reian. Aunque claro tubimos que parar después de la mirada ascesina que nos dirijio la duenda y de no poder explicarle al director que habia tan de gracioso en una obra tan hermoza y clasica como dracula! Es que por dios solo a Alice se le ocurriria representar esa obra en una escuela llena de vampiros!

Bueno ahora paso a decirles los papeles:

Mina-Bella

Dracula-Edward

Jhonatan-Jacob

Lucy-Tanya

Prometido de Lucy- Mike

Vampirezas- Rosalie, Jessica, Angela.

Felicito a todos los demas chicos todos estubieron geniales! Y bien ahora voy a pedirles a todos que se retiren a sus aulas!- todos suspiramos aliviados en ese momento y comenzamos a dirijirnos a la salida- menos Edward e Isabella, Mike y Tanya que tenemos que empezar a practicar!- los suspiros de disgusto no se hicieron esperar pero claro la duenda no nos escucho y dirigio a cada uno a su camerino para cambiarse y me llevo a mi al mio. Puso la escena que ibamos a ensayar en el equipo mientras buscaba mi ropa, para que fuera adentrandome en la obra, claro que yo me la sabia de memoria y no me hacia falta y sabia que Edward tambien se la sabria ya que le habia encantado esa historia en su adolescencia. Mi vestuario resulto ser un vestido amplio de seda roja con encajes en negro con un marcado escote y tan ajustado que me costaba respirar, un clasico vestido de epoca pero convinado con al palidez de mi piel me hacia ver realmente bien y Alice solto mi cabello dejandolo caer libremente.

Una vez en el escenario lo vi y tube que hacer uso de todo mi autoncontrol al verlo con el traje negro de epoca y su larga capa negra con paño rojo por dentro, un clasico vampiro como los de los cuentos que yo tan bien conocia. La escena comenza sin problemas, era la escena en la que Lucy-Tanya mi mejor amiga (si claro) se casaba y en medio de la boda llegaba el conde y me veia, los problemas empezaron en el momento en que la escena entera se detiene, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y solo el queda en movimiento, cantandome a mi que tambien estoy inmóvil enfrente y luego casi rozando mi cuello, me prepare mentalmente para lo que venia mientras su cancion empezaba.

**Una vez yo tuve amor tanto tiempo en mi pasó.  
¿Y acaso de nuevo he de sentir esa misma sensación que mi cuerpo había olvidado?  
¡Era mi pequeña flor! ¡Para ella yo era un Dios!  
¡Logró ensañarme el sabor de un beso y el calor de enredarme en sus caricias!  
¡Y fui yo quien un día la quebró, quien su alma condenó, no pude contener esta pasión de querer poseer también su ser y no tuve compasión y así yo marchité a la que amé!  
Hoy de nuevo veo una flor, ¿será acaso aquel amor?...  
¿Quién eres de dónde es que tú vienes? ¿Qué magia te ha creado? ¿Por qué te he reencontrado?  
Donde estés, allí estaré; donde sueñes, soñaré.  
**_**¡Es claro no ves que hemos logrado eternamente amarnos el tiempo no ha pasado!**_**  
¡Tú y yo!  
¿Quién nos puede separar?  
¿Quién se atreve a desafiar?  
¡La fuerza que hay en mí ahora que estás junto a mí, por los siglos te tendré!  
¡Nada me ha de detener te pido espérame que voy a ti!****  
**_**¡Y por fin sólo para mí serás!**_

_Bien definitivamente esto era demasiado hasta para mi… estaba al borde del colapso. Y definitivamente iba a matar a Alice Cullen! Sentir como sus colmillos rozaban mi piel suavemente, como tomaba mi cintura, y como me cantaba destilando amor era mas de lo que podia soportar! Seamos sinceros era mas de lo que cualquiera podria soportar!_

_**Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aca esta el nuevo cap y un poco mas largo el proximo intentara que sea un poquito mas.. **_

_**Gracias por todas sus alertas de nuevo! Gracias a : **_**EvilAngel0905, Vlakat, lariana, laidycullen, Cammiie Cullen! Gracias me ayudan a seguir escribiendo esta historia!**

**: bueno fue elegida la opcion de la obra espero que te haya gustado la eleccion y que hayas disfrutado el cap! Gracias por leerlo siempre y dejarme tu comentario! Me re sirve! Y me ayuda aseguri escribiendo! Y gracias por las opiniones!**

**piimpoohna-sevilla: me alegro que te haya gustado el capi a mi me encanta la idea de una Bella mas fria que lo ponga en su lugar un poco! Es que el chico tienen que aprender alguna vez no?? Y el beso no se lo voy a dejar seguirselo aunque quiera! Jajaj gracias por el comentario me re ayuda!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que nada perdón por la demora! Nunca había tardado tanto pero mi inspiración se había tomado unas vacaciones! **

**Disclaimers. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a la señora Meyer, yo solo creo y me divierto un poco con ellos sin animo de lucro. **

**Bella pov.**

Bien hacia alrededor de una semana que habían comenzado los ensayos, y Alice no nos dejaba a mi a Edward ni a sol ni a sombra, al menos eso había resultado en que yo ya no quisiera matarlo a batazos cada vez que lo veía, y a que el no me corriera por los pasillos cada vez que estaba sola.

Digamos que habíamos logrado hacer una especie de tregua, en la que yo volví a hablarle y a llevarme bien con el, claro siempre y cuando no estuviera Tanya de por medio, o Jacob carcomiéndome con la mirada. Y Alice esta feliz de la vida con esto, aunque últimamente andaba con una gran y feliz sonrisa de anticipación a algo que a todos los que la conocíamos nos asustaba.

Ahora nos encontrábamos todos reunidos nuevamente en la sala de ensayos mientras Alice con toda la paciencia que realmente no tenia trataba de explicarle por millonésima vez de que iba la obra a Tanya y a Mike.

Haber chicos por enésima vez, Drácula se enamora de Mina, a Lucy solo la usa para calmar su sed, no es su amor, ella solo se vuelve loca por su poder. Mina no se enamora de Drácula aunque se confunda en momento, su gran amor es Jonathan, y el es quien la rescata no el prometido de Lucy -dijo reprendiéndolos nuevamente mientras los demás conteníamos a duras penas la risa. – ahora ensayemos la ultima escena por hoy, y luego les tengo una noticia! Ensayaremos la escena en que Drácula rapta a Mina y ella le demuestra que no es su viejo amor! Es una de las escenas más bellas e importantes de la obra! Bien cada uno a sus puestos! Ahora..!! Listos?

Bien esta era la escena que trataba de evitar.. Era mi escena favorita en la obra y la más triste a la vez, ya que créanlo o no, aun desde antes de conocer a Edward deseaba que Mina termine enamorándose de aquel vampiro... empezó la música y me prepare.

M- ¿Cómo puede existir un monstruo así? ¿Cómo puedes destruir lo más precioso?... Lo más hermoso... ¡El amor!...

D- ¿Del amor, qué sabes de amor? 

M- Mucho más que tú.

D- ¡Ya no sigas más, cállate! ¿Qué sabes tú lo que es amarse?! ¿Cómo pudiste con él todo el tiempo traicionarme? 

M - ¿De qué hablas? Me confundes tú con otra que no soy.. ¡Por eso estas aquí!  
¡Estás tan desesperado y crees que has reencontrado en mí aquel amor tan desdichado!  
¡Por eso estoy aquí! Pero yo no soy ella. 

D-¡No sigas más, no podrás engañarme, lo sé muy bien que eres tú! 

M -Mira mi rostro y ve si es igual al de aquella que amaste una vez. 

D -¡Claro que es el mismo rostro! 

M- ¿Y estas manos son como aquellas manos? 

D- ¡Claro que son las mismas manos! 

M-¿Dime si este beso es cómo aquellos besos? – bien esta era la parte que temía ni siquiera saliendo juntos lo había besado yo, siempre el daba el primer paso.. Me prepare y finalmente lo bese... me separe y en cuento pude recuperarme vi que el se hallaba respirando agitadamente, o actuaba muy bien o sentía algo realmente como yo, pero este no era el tiempo para pensarlo. -¿No ves que no es el mismo beso? 

D- No lo es... Saber que no estarán tus besos que nunca nos abrazaremos... ¡Vete, sé libre! 

M- Adiós!- bien aquí esta la parte que sabia era por un lado la que mas me costaba y la por otro la que mas fácil de actuar seria, yo en mitad de la huida me conmovía por el y volvía lo abrazaba y lo besaba una ultima vez, y luego me iba mientras escuchaba como retumban sus gritos de dolor... – adiós..

Al terminar la escena Jessica lloraba como una marrana, Alice nos miraba con sus ojos brillantes y Jacob y Tanya parecían comernos con la mirada. Edward me miraba de una manera que no podía descifrar y yo por mi parte quería salir corriendo y esconderme en mi cuarto hasta que pudiera poner en orden mis pensamientos nuevamente, sabia que esto no iba a agradarle nada a Jacob y que iba a tener que darle explicaciones de seguro, pero no me sentía de ánimos ni preparada para eso aun. Por suerte antes de que la tercer guerra mundial diera a lugar en el salón de ensayos Alice nos interrumpió.

Bien chicos los felicito! La escena fue perfecta!- dijo emocionada y dando pequeños saltitos- ahora la noticia es que en recompensa por lo duro que los eh echo trabajar en estos días hoy en la noche los invitare a todos al pub en el que Bella canta a divertirnos y a beber para festajar! Todo por mi cuenta!

No hace falta decir que todos estaban muy felices por esto menos claro ciertas personas incluyéndome a mí.

Alice sabes muy bien que yo mañana no puedo ir!- dijo Jacob apretando los dientes y comiéndose a mi pequeña amiga con la mirada, mañana le tocaba hacer a el la ronda en la manada y eso era algo de lo que no podía desligarse.

Y sabes también cuñadita que yo debo viajar a Denali a la salida del instituto para pasar el fin de semana con la familia. Por que no lo dejas para otro día?- dijo ahora Tanya amenazándola con la mirada.

Huy chicos que pena! Se me había olvidado! Pero ya eh reservado las mesas!- dijo mirando a Tanya con aparente aflicción- pero esta todo listo!

Estem.. Alice yo no voy a ir – dije haciéndome la apenada aunque no creí poder engañarla- debo a acompañar a Jake esta noche..

No no, nada de eso Bella – me dijo sonriéndome malignamente.- hoy tienes turno en el bar no te acuerdas?

Derrotada mire a Jacob quien para mi sorpresa solo atino a reírse- que es lo que te parece tan gracioso ahora?!

Tu cara! Si lo hubieras visto Bells parecías un perrito mojado bajo la lluvia pidiendo asilo! Jajaja!

Cállate Jacob o deberás dormir con un ojo abierto de ahora en mas!- dije a lo que el inmediatamente se callo, y Edward gruño sonoramente. – esta bien Ali ganaste, nos vemos allí esta noche entonces!

Ah no no! Nada de eso Bella, tu te vienes a casa para que te prepare además Jake va a estar muy ocupado hoy asíque puedes quedarte conmigo! Edward nos llevara a casa en su auto!

Asentí sabiendo que era inútil negarme a Alice Cullen no se le podía decir a nada que no, ella siempre terminaba logrando lo que quería, y estaba segura que la tarde que me esperaba iba a ser muy larga! El viaje hasta su casa fue bastante llevadero hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle- Ali por que siempre quieres ir al bar a "beber" si ustedes no lo necesitan?- inmediatamente se oyeron sus risitas por todo el auto las cuales fueron rápidamente acompañadas también por las de Edward.

Porque es divertido Bella!- dijo una vez que se hubiera calmado.- además las bebidas alcohólicas nos producen el mismo efecto que a ustedes! Es casi lo único que podemos disfrutar como humanos!- me dijo sonriendo y dejándome pensando en lo que me había dicho y en lo que eso podía ocasionar.

Al llegar a la casa Alice me llevo a su cuarto y comenzó con su entretenimiento favorito, "juguemos a la Barbie con Bella" lo que resulto en que para la hora de salida y después de unas cuantas peleas con mi pequeña amiga me hallaba enfundada en unos mínimos shorts de Jean con medias negras abajo y botas hasta la rodilla, y con una camisa blanca de una tela que dejaba poco a la imaginación con un pequeño chaleco negro, y el pelo en un rodete con algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre mi rostro. Había pintado mi rostro como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, labios rojos, pómulos rosados y largas pestañas.

Definitivamente nunca iba a acostumbrarme a que Alice me usara de muñeca a tamaño real, y menos cuando se le ponía en la cabeza vestirme como lo que ella denomina "bomba sexi" odiaba cuando hacia eso, no iba con mi personalidad, ni con mi cuerpo a mi parecer, pero si llegaba a mencionárselo podía llegar a tener que pasar por su discurso de uno hora otra vez sobre que mi cuerpo tenia las dimensiones perfectas, y mas de uno babeaba por mi, y solo tenia que aprender a utilizar mis *armas* , y ahí empezaba un nuevo discurso sobre como debía utilizar mi cuerpo, y llegaba a hartarme realmente, asíque preferí callarme y bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar a la sala de estar ya todos estaban ahí, y lo primero que se escucho fue el hermoso comentario de Emmet.- hermano cierra la boca que te vana a entrar moscas!

No pude evitar sonreír mientras que todos se reían y Edward miraba a Emmet con enfado, una vez solucionado el embrollo nos dirigimos en el precioso volvo plateado de Edward hacia Seattle.

**Que pasara en el ****próximo capitulo? Sin parejas que controlen, rodeados de alcohol y pocas luces??**

**La escena no esta completa porque seria bastante larga! Si alguien le interesa verla completa me lo dice! =)**

**Prometo intentar no tardar tanto, tengo un poco abandonada esta historia por tu, mi mundo tú, pero voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido! Lo prometo!**

**Gracias a: Albaln, KETSIA, -cullen.0, Nonita, brinacullen, Karluchiiis Hale,  
**

**Chiiocullen: me alegro de que te halla gustado mi historia! Espero verte pronto por aquí y espero que te guste este nuevo cap! Gracias por el comentario son los que nos ayudan a seguir escribiendo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen a mi sino a la señora Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin ningún ánimo de lucro. **

**Bella pov. **

En estos momentos me encontraba en un abarrotado y viciado, Pub en Seattle rodeada por mis compañeros de escuela. Había insistido a Alice en que fuéramos un poco mas tarde, para llegar para mi turno de cantar en el Pub, pero como siempre había echo caso omiso a mis protestas y aquí me encontraba sentada en la barra bebiendo margaritas y riendo de nada a estas alturas.

Y es que para poder soportar esta noche iba a necesitar definitivamente un poco de alcohol, nunca había visto el lugar tan lleno en el momento de mi actuación, y si a eso le sumábamos que Jacob no estaba presente, que la mitad de mi curso se hallaba en ese momento allí, y que Edward estaba allí mi mente llegaba al colapso. El solo me había visto cantar una vez y me daba realmente mucho pudor cantar mis canciones frente el ya que no era muy consiente de mi misma cuando las interpretaba.

Los tragos iban y venían delante de, mi con el paso de las horas y mi mente se encontraba cada vez mas nublada mientras las risas y las voces a mi alrededor retumban cada vez mas en mi cabeza. Aun en mi estado pude notar que no era la única, los chicos y chicas a mi alrededor cada vez reían mas y hablaban mas y mas fuerte y para mi sorpresa Alice y Edward también parecían haber entrado ene se estado.

Poco después, cuando llego el momento en que era mi turno de subir al escenario, todo se había vuelto un pequeño descontrol. Yo me encontraba realmente muy desinhibida y riendo de las payasadas que todos hacían a mi alrededor. Cuando el dueño del bar me llamo al escenario le dije a Alice que me pasara el nuevo CD donde había grabado una canción que nunca había cantado todavía ya que me avergonzaba mucho, pero hoy me sentía capas de cantarla, e incluso de hacer lo que hice a continuación que fue invitar a subir al escena conmigo a algunos chicos entre ellos Edward, y Alice y Jes.

Todos sonreían tontamente a mi alrededor ya arriba del escenario y al cabo de unos segundo una música muy pegadiza y muy cadenciosa comenzó a sonar, y yo feliz como estaba comencé a menear mis caderas al ritmo jugando con los chicos, aunque mas con Edward quien aun en su estado no dejaba que nadie se me acercara demasiado. Debajo del escenario la gente sonreía ampliamente mientras comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la pegadiza música. Y mi canción comenzó acompañada de una sensual voz que casi no reconocí como mía.

Reina del baile busca a su hombre

Que sea guapo y sea valiente

Que tenga todo lo que hay que tener!

Que sea bien hombre a más no poder!

Que me ame con todo y con mas!- cante con mi mas profunda y sensual voz, mientras jugaba a bailar rodeando a los chicos y deteniéndome por ultimo en Edward para decir esa frase y la siguiente para la cual baje suavemente rozando su cuerpo

Y que algún día me haga mujer.!- subí nuevamente disfrutando de su expresión y continúe con mi recorrido y mi canción. –

Niña bonita busca a su niño

Si esta entre ustedes

Que me lo diga ya!- sonreí guiñando un ojo

Y que con sus ojitos llenos de amor

Bese mi boca con todo su ardor!

Baile mi baile y me haga sentir

Que entre sus brazos yo puedo vivir!- y otra vez mi recorrido se hallaba en Edward quien me sonreía de una forma que nunca le había visto, y parecía estar debatiendo consigo mismo, mientras alejaba con su feroz mirada a cualquiera que pensara acercarse a mi aproveche su distracción para ir caminando hacia atrás cantando mientras lo señalaba y tocaba mi cabello mientras bailaba al ritmo de mi canción.-

Y voy por ti bonito

No te vas a escapar!

Que las mujeres como yo

Sabemos lo que es amar!- contemple satisfecha su expresión mientras Alice que estaba bailando conmigo entonaba su pegadizo estribillo-

Reina del baile, de las flores, de tus amores! – el estribillo termino y sonriéndole con anticipación subí a la tarima dentro del escenario y cante desplegando todo de mí el final de mi canción-

Y que salvaje contigo eh de ser!

Y la más dulce! No vas a creer!

Cuanta ternura yo puedo tener.!

Para ese hombre que me quiera bien!

Reina del baile busca a su hombre

Que sea guapo y sea valiente

Que tenga todo lo que hay que tener!

Que sea bien hombre a más no poder!

Que me ame con todo y con más!

Y que algún día me haga mujer!..

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y el calor que subió a mis mejillas tampoco. Los chicos en el escenario y bajo de el también me miraban con sonrisas tontas grabadas en sus caras, y Edward me miraba fija y intensamente.

Pronto no pude soportar ahí arriba, borracha o no la vergüenza había vuelto a mi al darme cuenta de cómo había actuado. Y me dirigí hacia detrás del telón donde estaban los camerinos. Me pare apoyada en una pared a tomar aire, y cuando recobre el aliento seguí con mi camino hacia el camerino, pero se vio truncado al sentir una fuerte presión en mi brazo que me tiraba hacia atrás. En mi estado no entendí lo que era y pensando que tal vez me había atrancado en algún lugar trate de safarme. Pero la presión no solo no cedió sino que aumento, y pronto me encontré acorralada contra la pared por un hombre con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada encendida. Un hombre al que yo conocía demasiado bien.

Yo soy ese hombre Bella- y mis labios se vieron atrapados en un fuerte y apasionado beso que no pude resistir, mientras mis pies retrocedían guiados por el hacia el camerino.

**Bueno bueno! Se que van a querer matarme por dejarlas ahí! Pero todavía no estoy segura de cómo seguir esa escena! Por lo tanto necesito su ayuda, que prefieren que Bella se safe de esta situación de alguna forma o con alguna interrupción, o quieren un lemon en el próximo cap? Es su decisión!**

**Muchas gracias a: xaparrita-culls, Atropos Swan, LooreCullen, Ale Pattinson, Jadangely Swan Higginbotham, Isabella Allie Cullen! Muchísimas gracias por sus alertas! Espero sus sugerencias para el próximo cap!**

**Nonita: me encanta que disfrutes la historia! A mi personalmente también me encanta la idea de una Bella dura! Espero que este capitulo haya sido medianamente como esperabas! Haber que decisión tomas vos! Que queres que pase??**

**Chiiocullen: me alegro que te gusten y disfrutes mis capítulos! Ojala este haya sido como esperabas! Espero tu sugerencia sobre que hacer! =)**

**Para las lectoras de mi otra historia *tu, mi mundo tu* les pido perdón por la demora es que en un principio la historia había sido planeada hasta ahí, y estoy viendo como continuarla! Asíque se aceptan sus sugerencias también! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen a mi sino a la señora Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin ningún ánimo de lucro. **

**Bella pov. **

Mis pies no respondían a mis mandatos, solo podía dedicarme a disfrutar de los besos y caricias que el me ofrecía, el camerino ya había pasado al olvido y me encontraba sujeta entre sus brazos mientras el corría por el bosque, en un rumbo que me pareció demasiado conocido, pero el frío me escocia los ojos y no me permitía dejarlos abiertos demasiado tiempo.

Al poco tiempo el frío disminuyo notablemente, y al abrir los ojos me encontré en el interior de una pequeña casa, decorada de una forma calida, mientras veía a Edward prender las estufas. El frío había echo que despertara del transe en el que había entrado en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos, y al reaccionar de que era lo que estaba haciendo trate de dirigirme hacia la puerta pero mi momento de conciencia no duro mucho tiempo ya que en pocos segundos me vi nuevamente rodeada por sus fuertes y marmoleos brazos, y su boca se adueño de la mía de una forma casi feroz, alejando de mi todo rastro de cordura existente.

Camine hacia atrás aun en sus brazos, siendo guiada solo por sus propios brazos hasta que mis piernas chocaron contre algo y caí junto con el sobra una blanda y mullida superficie.

**Edward pov.**

Una parte muy dentro de mí me gritaba que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, que debía parar en este momento. Pero mis instintos se habían adueñado de mí y la razón había pasado a un segundo plano. Lo único que me importaba ahora era mi Bella, su suave y tersa piel, el aroma a fresas que despedía su cuerpo, su agitada respiración.

No podía creer la dicha que me producía tenerla entre mis brazos, y aun era incapaz de racionalizar el echo de que se encontraba debajo de mi cuerpo, permitiéndome acariciarla, disfrutarla, como si fuera totalmente mía, como siempre debió ser.

Mis manos inexpertas parecían ser guiadas por su cuerpo por alguna fuerza superior, acariciaba su piel, besaba sus labios, mientras el calor se iba apoderando del lugar y la lujuria de mi cuerpo. La ropa comenzaba a sobrar en aquel lugar, y mis manos obedientes a mis pensamientos se dirigieron presurosas bajo su camisa acariciando así su suave vientre y subiendo hasta alcanzar su brasier. Y eso simple sonido hizo estallar en mi una ola de sentimientos jamás sentida. Y borro cualquier rastro de cordura que pudiera conservar aun.

**Bella pov.**

No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, era como estar en algún lugar mas allá de la tierra, mis miedos, mis odios y rencores, no tenían ningún peso ahora. Solo podía dejarme llevar por el amor y la pasión que este hombre despertaba en mí. Estaba segura que hubiese echo cualquier cosa que me hubiese pedido en ese momento, aunque fuese una locura. Estaba totalmente loca por el, y no podía negarlo. En este momento me encontraba rendida a sus pies.

Un suave gemido de entre placer y sorpresa escapo de mis labios al sentir sus manos recorriendo mi piel por debajo de mi camisa y pude percibir cuando mire su cara que algo se encendía en sus ojos que ahora estaban negros como el carbón. Pero no sentí miedo, sabia aunque sin comprender muy bien como, que eso no se debía al hambre sino al deseo, tal vez porque mis venas también estaban siendo consumidas poco a poco por un fuego incontrolable.

Me deje llevar una vez mas por ese fuego recorriendo con mis manos también su espalda y ganándome así suaves gemidos de su parte que terminaron por llevarme a la locura. Aunque todo era algo confuso a mi alrededor nunca había sentido esa particular y magnifica mezcla de amor y pasión entre la que ahora se debatía mi cuerpo.

Pronto me encontré solo con mi ropa interior puesta, mis manos reaferraban desesperadamente a la colcha debajo de mí, mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía una y otra vez por los espasmos de placer que sentía. Edward estaba recorriendo con sus labios y lengua mi abdomen y mi pecho mientras desabrochaba por detrás de mi espalda el brasier.

Se quedo contemplándome un momento, observándome como si fuera la más increíble obra de arte que jamás hubiese visto, haciéndome sonrojar fuertemente. Fue entonces cuando note que no estábamos en igualdad de condiciones y sacando valor y fuerzas de quien sabe donde nos di vuelta a ambos quedando ahora yo sobre el, sentada a horcajadas sobre su cadera. Desabroche su camisa mientras mis manos no perdían el tiempo acariciando su suave y perfecto torso. Deleitándome con su agitada respiración y sus suaves gemidos. Bese su cuello, para terminar finalmente mordiéndolo con fiereza consiguiendo así que soltara un fuerte y profundo gemido.

Podía sentir su excitación debajo de mí apretando sus pantalones, y decidí aprovecharme de eso moviéndome de forma que nuestras partes se rozaran, arrancándole así gemidos desesperados que pronto se mezclaron con los míos. Sus fuertes brazos volvieron a sostenerme haciendo que cambiáramos de lugar, y nuevamente me encontrara debajo de él. Se deshizo de sus pantalones desgarrando la tela mientras que sus labios no abandonaban por un segundo mi piel.

Mi respiración se acelero aun mas en anticipación a lo que sabia estaba por venir, estaba nerviosa, pero no tenia miedo, sabia que no habría otra persona en el mundo con quien deseara mas hacer esto que con el, no había otra persona a la que deseara entregarle mi virginidad. En cuestión de unos pocos segundos los dos nos hallábamos ya totalmente desnudos. Respire profundamente al sentir como se acomodaba entre mis piernas y me dirigía una mirada como pidiendo un permiso que de antemano sabia que tenia concedido.

Contuve la respiración adelantándome a lo que se avecinaba, pero nada habría podido prepararme para las sensaciones que se desataron en mi cuando lo sentí entrar en mí. De mis labios se escapo un fuerte gemido mitad dolor, mitad placer, mientras el se quedaba quieto en mi interior esperando que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su presencia. Poco a poco el dolor fue dejando paso al placer y comencé a mover lentamente mis caderas invitándole a continuar.

Sus embestidas comenzaron a subir cada vez mas su velocidad, mientras que en la pieza solo se escuchaban el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas, de nuestros gemidos cada ves mas fuertes, el roce de nuestros cuerpos, y un ruido en particular se escuchaba, un gruñido gutural salía del pecho de Edward quien parecía una fiera, aunque sin perder su preocupación en que yo me encontrara bien a cada momento.

Pronto el fuego que nos corroía se hizo insoportable, mientras que las embestidas aumentaban más y más su velocidad. Hasta llegar al punto del éxtasis, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos ni un segundo mientras hacíamos el amor, me beso y susurro en mi oído- eres MIA Bella..- embestida- solo MIA..- embestida- nadie puede tocarte mas que yo..- embestida- nadie puede amarte así mas que yo..- embestida- no te permito que nadie más haga esto contigo..-embestida- solo yo.. Solo mía..-embestida- dímelo!-embestida.

Solo tuya..- murmure hipnotizada por su voz y al borde del éxtasis total. Llegamos juntos al orgasmo y el se recostó a mi lado atrayéndome sobre su pecho, mientras intentábamos recuperar la respiración.

Solo mía...-repitió entre jadeos ahogados

Solo tuya...- repetí dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté con el sol dándome de lleno en mi cara, y en cuanto intente moverme un fuerte dolor de cabeza me hizo caer nuevamente en la cama. Trate de recordar y al verme tendida en la cama, completamente desnuda, recordé como si de un flash back se tratase toda la noche anterior. Inmediatamente me incorpore en la cama mirando alrededor buscándolo, pero el ya no estaba ahí. El moviendo hizo que rápidamente me dirigiera a el baño y devolviera todo en el escusado.

Me lave la cara, y salí en busca de mi ropa. Estaba totalmente desorientada, necesitaba pensar y estar en este lugar no me ayudaba para nada. Recogí mi ropa, me vestí rápidamente y salí corriendo de la casa que por lo que pude distinguir parecía como una pequeña cabaña en el interior del bosque, donde me parecía se hallaba su casa también. Encontré estacionado a unos pocos metros mi vieja Chevy roja. Supuse que Edward la había dejado ahí para mí y me subí y arranque rápidamente camino a mi casa.

El celular comenzó a sonar y al mirar vi en la pantalla el nombre de Alice, lo deje sonar, no estaba de humor para atenderla ahora, de seguro Ali ya sabría lo que había pasado, pero yo aun no me sentía lista para asumir lo que había pasado, y menos aun para hablarlo.

**Bueno! Hasta aquí llego el cap! No me maten! Espero que les haya gustado ya que es mi primer lemon.. Estaba nerviosa al escribirlo y tarde más de lo común.. Asíque espero su opinión!**

**Muchas gracias a: sal21, any Cullen, Vianny, tychesita, cr89, estelitacullen1989, **

**Mia: gracias por votar! Espero que te haya gustado el lemon!**

**cr89: bienvenida entonces a mi historia! =) me alegro que te guste la idea de una Bella un poco mas fuerte y decidida! Gracias por votar! =) Y espero que te haya gustado el lemon!**

**Para las lectoras de mi otro fic "tu, mi mundo tu", si todo va bien mañana en la noche voy a estar subiendo el próximo capitulo!**

**Nos leemos! =)**

**Lucia Cullen Hale.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen a mi sino a la señora Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin ningún ánimo de lucro. **

**Bella Pov.**

No podía creer lo que había echo?! Que demonios pasaba conmigo?! Como había podido perder así el control!? Esto no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien... repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras finalmente llegaba a mi casa rogando porque mi padre no se hubiese dado cuenta de que no había pasado la noche allí.

Subí las escaleras lo más cuidadosamente posible, y entre a mi habitación procurando no hacer ruido, pero falle estrepitosamente al caerme al piso al escuchar una suave voz diciéndome "hola Bella". Asustada intente ver si mi padre se había despertado, pero instantáneamente escuche un fuerte ronquido como confirmación de lo contrario.

Oh Ali! Que hice?- me lance sollozando a sus brazos, agradeciendo que ella siempre estuviese así para mi. Realmente no se que seria de mi a esta altura sin ella

Tranquila Bells... – dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello ya acostadas en mi cama- Todo va a estar bien... Nada malo puede salir del amor...

Amor que dices Alice!- estalle sentándome en la cama- El me dejo! Se supone que yo ya lo olvide! Tu mas que nadie sabes lo que sufrí por el! No quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez! No... Por favor otra vez no...

Bells cariño...- intento calmar mis desesperados sollozos- Debes calmarte así no logras nada.!

Pero Ali! Es que no te das cuenta?! El tiene novia! Y yo también!- de pronto caí en la realidad- Oh por dios! Jacob! Que hice? Como pude hacerle esto?

Isabella Swan! Cálmate de una vez!- me dijo seriamente, tomando mis mejillas y haciendo que la mirara fijamente- Jacob te ama y lo sabes, el podría perdonarte cualquier cosa aunque eso no le agrade. Y además..- sonrió dulcemente- debieras estar radiante niña! Esta bien que tu situación no es de lo mejor, pero no todos los días uno hace el amor por primera vez con la persona que ama.

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mi rostro al tiempo que una ultima lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla- Oh Ali... fue tan hermoso! El fue tan dulce y atento... Y yo... Nunca había sentido algo así!- le dije sonriendo tontamente mientras veía sus ojitos brillar...- Fue perfecto Al... Creo que a pesar de todo no lo cambiaria..

Claro que no lo cambiarias! Si destilaban amor y pasión como para hacer funcionar un pequeño sistema solar!- me guiño un ojo- no te olvides que yo puedo ver y Jazz puede sentir!

Alice!!- grite poniéndome de todos los tonos de rojos habidos y por haber, le tire una almohada lo que fue mala idea definitivamente porque pronto estábamos enzarzadas en una batalla de almohadas. Y por un momento me sentí a pesar de mi alocada vida una chica común y corriente feliz por su amor, y riendo con una amiga.

El fin de semana paso sin nada más digno de mención. Alice y yo nos fuimos a un Spa de fin de semana y por primera vez no me queje ya que deseaba una excusa para escapar por el fin de semana aunque sea y ella lo sabía.

El lunes al llegar a la escuela puse mi típica mascara de frialdad, al bajar del auto de Alice Jacob me esperaba para saludarme con un beso en los labios y tomarme por la cintura para dirijirnos a la primer clase. Yo me deje hacer como una autómata mientras veía a Edward unos pocos pasos por detrás de mi en la misma situación con Tanya, y mirando con intensidad, y algo parecido a la culpa reflejado en sus ojos y algo mas que no supe como identificar. Pero no quise detenerme en eso, la parte de culpa en su mirada me hizo considerar la opción de que debería de haberse arrepentido de lo que hizo, y en ese mismo momento apreté fuertemente la mano de Jacob junto a mi y decidí hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Para mi desgracia el destino parecía en mi contra, ya que la primer clase del día la compartía con el y su "adorable" novia. Intente prestar atención al tema que daban pero era casi imposible cuando sentía su mirada fija sobre mi todo el tiempo, intentando llamar mi atención. Había decidido hacer como si nada pero esa hora de clases me basto para darme cuenta de que no iba a ser nada fácil. Por suerte la próxima clase la compartía solo con Alice y al terminar nos dirijimos al salón comedor. Llegamos y nos sentamos en la mesa que era habitual las últimas dos semanas. En ella me sentaba yo junto a ella de un lado y Jacob del otro, por supuesto Jazz también se sentaba con nosotras. Jess quien parecía ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor junto con Ángela y Mike se sentaban al otro lado de Jacob y enfrente en los últimos días se habían sentado Emmet, Rosalie, Edward y para desgracia de todos los presentes Tanya.

Estábamos todos sentados ya para cuando llego Jacob junto con Emmet, y es que estos para asombro de todos se llevaban muy bien. Aproveche el suave y acostumbrado beso de bienvenida de Jake para ignorar a Edward quien intentaba decirme que quería habla conmigo sobre algo de la "obra".

Amor voy a buscar la comida! Que te traigo?- me pregunto Jake tan caballeroso como siempre

Mmm… Quiero una hambuerguesa con papas grandes! Un batido de frutas, una ensalada chedar! Y un trozo de pastel de chocolate extra grande por favor!- le dije sonriendo y viendo como el y todos los ocupantes de la mesa me miraban estupefactos.- Que acaso no puedo alimentarme!? Siempre me dicen que estoy escuálida.. – reclame enfurruñada

Esta bien amor solo me sorprendiste un poco- me calmo Jake antes de que hiciera un berrinche y me acaricio el cabello al tiempo que un gruñido comenzaba a sonar y el sonreía y seguía con el gesto sin importarle- quieres algo mas?

Si! Fresas con crema! Extra crema!- dije sonriendo, vi como se iba y me di vuelta solo para ver como todos me seguían mirando como si tuvieras monos en la cara.

Bellita no quiero molestar pero si te comes todo eso saldrás rodando...- solo una mirada basto para que Emmet se callara y yo atacara mi comida que ya había llegado feliz. Comí todo lo que me había traído Jacob y sintiéndome feliz me uní a la conversación sobre caza que tenían aparentemente tranquila entre todos. Aunque pocos minutos después comencé a sentirme mal, muy mal para ser exactas. Alice quien debería de haberlo visto me tomo de la mano y me llevo directo al tocador, donde ni bien llegar vacié el contenido de recientemente llenado estomago en el escusado por segunda vez en unos pocos días. Al recuperarme me dirigí al espejo donde Alice me esperaba ya con los maquillajes listos, y el reflejo que me fue devuelto era realmente horrible, mi piel normalmente pálida había adquirido un espantoso tono verdoso y mi cabello podía hacerle competencia a un nido de pájaros. Pero lo que me asusto no fue eso sino ver como la mirada de Alice de pronto se perdía en el reflejo como sucedía cada vez que tenia una visión, y al volver a enfocar la mirada parecía que las noticias no eran muy buenas..

Oh Bells- me miro con una mescla de consternación y emoción- No puedo creerlo...

Que sucede Alice?!

Alice sal de ahí con Bella ya o entro!- se escucho desde afuera la vos enojada de Edward

Hey y a ti que te pasa! Es mi novia la que esta ahí adentro- le contesto de mal talante Jacob- amor estas bien?

**Bueno se que van a querer matarme por dejarlo ahí! Y perdónenme por la tardanza no hay escusas! Pero tuve problemas con el fic! **

**Gracias a: Klaudiitah, Alejita Masen, adesca, Angel-Darck, AlexxxGN'R, .stewart, ! mil gracias por su apoyo!**

**Any cullen: perdón no quería causarte un pre infarto pero estaba para dejarlo ahí con las ganas jajaj si la verdad yo también pero vemos que acá se complica un poco mas, y va a traer mas consecuencias de las esperadas al parecer! No sabes como me costo hacer ese lemon que bueno que te gusto! Besos! Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Chiiocullen: que bueno que te halla gustado el capi! Y si ahora veremos que consecuencias trae que se allá ido y allá dejado a la pobre Bella sola! Gracias por pasarte siempre!**

**Nonita: que bueno que te gusto! Si a mi también me enojo conmigo misma que el no estuviera, pero sino la historia ya tendría su final feliz. Y todavía falta! Jaja nos leemos! Gracias por tus comentarios!**

**Gracias por todos los que me dejan comentarios o su apoyo que son los que hacen que a una le den ganas de escribir!**

**Nos leemos pronto! **

**Lucia Cullen Hale.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen a mi sino a la señora Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin ningún ánimo de lucro. **

**Bella Pov.**

Ignorando los gritos que comenzaban a escucharse ya afuera volví a dirigirme a Alice- Que Alice? Dime que viste!- dijo con repentino temor al ver que ella solo me miraba pero no parecía encontrar las palabras, lo cual tratándose de ella era algo demasiado extraño. Tome a mi pequeña amiga y comencé a sacudirla por los hombros intentando que reaccionara de una vez- vamos Al...! que puede ser tan terrible?

Pero no puede recibir ninguna respuesta ya que en ese momento algo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, algo que sonó precisamente como un fuerte golpe seguido de un sonoro crujido de madera rompiéndose, y al girarme vi como la puerta cedía sobre sus goznes dejando a nuestra vista el precioso espectáculo que acontecía fuera del tocador de las damas, y que consistía en Jacob y Edward revolcándose por el piso del corredor en una furiosa pelea. Podía sentir como desde la esquina del corredor Jasper intentaba enviar ondas de tranquilidad pero estas no surtían ningún efecto, y Emmet recién llegado no ayudaba mucho alentando a uno a cada momento.

No se muy bien como pese al mareo que sentía logre llegar hasta ellos y asestarles un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno, lo cual los hizo detenerse mas por la sorpresa que por el dolor, pero por ahora con ello me conformaba. –pero se puede saber que demonios se creen que hacen?! Parecen 2 crios por dios!!!

Pero Bella el comenzó, yo solo...- intento defenderse Jacob

Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien y el..- se apresuro a explicarse Edward por encima de Jacob lo que provoco que ninguno de los dos se entendiera.

Ya! Cállense!- grite por sobre sus explicaciones/gritos para hacerse oír- Por todos los dioses! Jacob madura! No puedes enojarte como un niño de cinco años al cual le sacan su juguete cada vez que el intenta hablarme!- Jacob agacho la mirada y Edward sonrío triunfante por lo cual decidí que era momento de acabar con su corta alegría- y tu Edward usa tu cerebro para pensar antes de actuar como un loco! Por dios vivo entre vampiros psicópatas y lobos eufóricos (sin ofender) no va a hacerme daño una tonta descompensación!- observe sus caras culpables y como los demás se mordían los labios en un esfuerzo por contener la risa- Ahora háganle un favor al mundo de dejar de hacer el ridículo y vayan a arreglarse!

Los chicos se levantaron apesadumbrados y se fueron rumbo al vestuario sin animarse a discutir. Y mientras tanto Emm se soltó al fin a reír mientras me felicitaba por darle una paliza a su hermano. El resto del día paso sin contratiempos y con el problema de la tarde se me había olvidado la visión de Alice, cosa que en poco tiempo lamentaría.

**Edward pov. **

Me encontraba en este momento en la clase de artes, peor antes de entrar me detuve al escuchar a Alice y Bella hablando dentro.

Vamos Bellita! Sabes que no puedes posponerlo por siempre! En algún momento van a tener que hablar y lo sabes..- escuche que decía mi pequeña hermana y sospechando a que se refería decidí permanecer ahí escuchando.

Si puedo Alice!- contesto ella exhibiendo su ya conocida testarudez- Vamos Ali sabes que esto no esta nada bien..- dijo como intentando convencerla y lo que siguió a esas palabras hizo que una tonta sonrisa se colocara en mi cara- Fue hermoso.. De verdad que fue hermoso y perfecto… Y justamente por eso prefiero dejarlo así Al, el ya rompió mi corazón una vez, y no voy a dejar que vuelva hacerlo..- sentí como mi corazón dolía dentro del pecho a escuchar esas palabras, aunque las sabia verdaderas- el se fue antes y esta vez también me dejo sola, no voy a crearme falsas ilusiones, el esta con Tanya y yo con Jacob, y así es como debe ser. No voy a herirlo, no voy a dejar que el sufra como yo sufrí Ali, el fue quien me sostuvo todo este tiempo, no es justo que yo sienta esto…

Para mi sorpresa escuche su voz quebrarse en un sollozo que nunca había escuchado desde que me había ido de Forks, supuse luego que con mi hermana ella seguiría siendo como siempre lo había sido, y eso solo hizo doler mas mi pecho, espero unos segundos en silencio hasta que su voz volvió a sonar esta vez segura nuevamente- Fue lo que siempre había soñado Alice, pero el sueño ya acabo y esta la realidad, y en esta realidad el esta con la perra de Tanya y yo estoy con Jake, así que no hay nada mas que discutir- pude percibir como una atisbo de sonrisa (falsa) se extendía en su rostro y le decía a mi hermana- supongo que habrás visto que necesito una nueva melodía Ali no? La letra de esta canción ha estado resonando en mi cabeza desde esa mañana..- temblé al saber a que se refería deseando aun después de todo escuchar es canción.

Claro Bells- dijo mi hermana dándose por rendida con un cansado suspiro, podía ver como sus ojos estaban brillantes.- eh escrito una partitura aproximada cuando Edward llegue la tocara y la podremos arreglar.

Aquí estoy! Canción nueva?- dije entrando y fingiendo no haber escuchado nada de lo que ellas hablaban. Luego de dirigirse una mirada entre ellas Alice me tendió la hoja donde estaba la partitura.

Esa es, ahora por que no empiezas a tocarla y ver que es lo que ahí que arreglarle, Bells únete a el cuando quieras! Ya sabes que hacer!

Me senté en el piano y mire una vez la partitura antes de dejar volar a mis dedos sobre el teclado, no paso más de un minuto cuando la suave vos de Bella se unió a la suave melodía.

A veces pienso que estoy perdiendo la razón

Que la locura va a vencerme al fin

Pero cuando llego al borde del abismo

Recuerdo que exististe tú, que estas tú...

Y entonces el calor de mil estrellas

Se enciende dentro de mí

Y es ahí cuando comprendo

Q mi razón no puede resistirse a ti

Que no habría cosa que no podría hacer por ti

Saltar al otro lado del abismo

Vivir en un eterno invierno en soledad

Dejarme perder en la oscuridad...

Cosas que nunca creería, cosas que nunca siquiera imaginarias...

Atravesaría el mismo infierno por ti..

Porque ahí algo en mi que sabe que solo vive por ti

Que el latir de mi corazón acompaña tu respiración..

Y con tu solo aliento puedo renacer..

Solo con el calor de tu aliento algo mi puede nacer..

Y con tu solo aliento puedo renacer..

Solo con el calor de tu aliento algo mi puede nacer..

Con el ultimo suave coro de la voz de Bella acompañada por la de Alice termino la canción dejándome la piel de gallina por la emoción que había en esas palabras, por que la forma en que las decía me hacían saber que eso no era solo una canción, que no eran palabras al viento, cada palabra era real y yo no podía concebir que ella sintiera eso aun... nunca lo habría creído a pesar de lo que había pasado entre nosotros...

Cuando al fin pude levantar la vista sin sentir que iba a derrumbarme ellas ya se habían ido y escuche el timbre que indicaba la salida del instituto por lo que tome apresuradamente mis cosas y salí directo al estacionamiento donde mis hermanos, Tanya, Jacob y Bella se encontraban hablando despreocupadamente, y en que ni bien pararme a su lado fui atrapado por los brazos de Tanya quien me recién llegada de Denali me estampo un sonoro beso en los labios. Los demas siguieron hablando tranquilamente ya acostumbrados a esto pero yo no podía evitar sentirme un poco nervioso. Hasta que una vos baja y un poco avergonzado llamo mi atención.

Bells.. Podríamos hablar?- le dijo Jacob señalando hacia un costado un poco mas apartado de nosotros.

Claro Jake.. Pero a menos que quieras subirme a tu moto y llevarme a un par de kilómetros de aquí.. Da lo mismo que hablemos aquí o allí- le contesto ella sonriéndole burlonamente en un intento de calmarlo, que podía querer el chucho para estar así?

Hummm..... Supongo que tienes razón..- le dijo avergonzadamente bajando la cabeza y luego dijo todo lo siguiente muy rápido y bajo como en un vano intento por que no comprendiéramos.- hoy tengo que hacer ronda en el bosque, en la parte este cerca de los acantilados, y ya esta lista la cabaña que preparamos con los chicos y.. Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a acompañarme y pasar la noche conmigo..

Todos nos quedamos callados en silencio mientras el sonrojo de Bella comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más notorio.. Y mis venas comenzaban a hervir de celos, el no estaría siquiera insinuando lo que yo pensaba que estaba haciendo o si? Por que de ser así iba a destrozarlo con mis propias manos... ella iba a decir que no... Tranquilo Edward, Bella va a decir que no..

Podríamos.. No se.. Alquilar alguna película y cocinar juntos..?- añadió al vernos a todos callados, pero se calmo al ver que Bella a pesar del sonrojo le dirigió una calida sonrisa (que hizo que apenas pudiera contener el rugido de mi pecho) y eso pareció calmarlo- y te dejare montarme si quieres.!- añadió medio en broma y medio picadamente a lo que Emmet estallo en risas, Alice lo miro con la boca abierta, yo casi le salto encima, pero contraria a todas nuestras reacciones Bella solo sonrío tímidamente y asintió.

**No me maten please! Por lo menos esta vez actualice más rápido y un poquito mas largo! Y eso que me costo eh! Necesito una beta... alguien se ofrece?**

**Muchísimas gracias a: ****mecom, , smile79, ale-cullen4, lilac, Gumersinda, tychesita! Muchas gracias por sus alertas!**

**: que bueno que te guste! No sabes lo alentador que es saber eso! Espero que te guste este y no te de ganas de matarme! Espero leerte pronto! =) gracias por el comentario!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Lucia Cullen Hale!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen a mi sino a la señora Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Bella pov.**

Me encontraba en mi casa sentada en el tocador tratando de acomodar mi pelo que esta noche parecía decido a no dejarse peinar mientras veía como Alice daba vueltas por todo mi habitación y repetía una y otra vez "esto no esta bien".

Dios Ali! Puedes calmarte de una vez!?- termine estallando cuando ella pasaba al lado mío por décimo noveaba vez en la noche- Estas logrando ponerme mas nerviosa aun de lo que ya estoy!

Pero es que Bella.. Esto no esta bien!!- claro como si no me lo hubiese repetido mil veces en los últimos veinte minutos- Sabes que nunca pasaste una noche sola con Jacob así... Y el querrá.. Y tu... y que vas a hacer!? Maldita sea odio no poder ver tu futuro cuando se trata de el!

Al... yo no se... de verdad que no lo se. Pero es Jake de quien hablamos el nunca haría nada que yo no quiera- dije tratando de clamarme a mi también con esas palabras- Además Al Jake es mi novio desde hace meses es natural que quiera pasar la noche conmigo y...- y mis explicaciones fueron cortadas por el grito de Jake desde abajo llamándome.- Ya bajo Jake! Alice tengo que irme...

Suerte Bells..

Una vez que estuve subida a la moto de Jake, llegando a los acantilados con el viento golpeando mi rostro y oliendo el perfume a cuero de su acostumbrada chaqueta mis nervios se calmaron. Llegamos y lo primero que hizo fue mostrarme la cabaña, la verdad les había quedado muy bien, tenia una acogedora salita donde había una tele y un reproductor de dvd con un sillón, una pequeña cocina, y desde ahí podía ver una puerta que supuse daría al baño y tal vez una habitación, no estaba segura. Pero todo tenía un aspecto muy acogedor.

Luego de que nos acomodáramos y dejásemos las cosas que habíamos traído para pasar la noche, pusimos la película que habíamos alquilado mientras yo preparaba palomitas. La película resulto ser un aburrimiento total por lo que supongo Jacob comenzó a buscar otros entretenimientos, cosa que no me hubiese molestado si ese entretenimiento no hubiera resultado ser yo precisamente...

Comenzó a besarme de forma suave como siempre lo hacia, acariciando mi espalda y yo le respondí automáticamente, pero su beso poco a poco se fue profundizando mientras acariciaba mi cintura y recostarme en el sillón. Y automáticamente me tense _no te permito hacer esto con nadie mas, solo conmigo, solo mía entiendes?_ sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza mientras que unas manos muy distintas a las suyas acariciaban mi cuerpo. Trate de relajarme y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, lo que pareció alentarlo a continuar ya que intensifico aun más el beso y hundió sus manos bajo mi blusa. _Solo mía Bella! Dímelo! _A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por relajarme esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza haciendo que me tensara sobremanera, lentamente corrí mi rostro cortando el beso- Jake... yo... no estoy lista para esto aun... perdoname...

Es por el verdad?- me dijo alejándose de mi con reticencia, y frunciendo el cejo.

No Jake.. Soy yo..- le mentí tratando de calmarlo, mientras volví a sentarme correctamente y me acomodaba la ropa.- No estoy lista aun para esto..

Esta bien Bella.. Lo siento fui un tonto..- me dijo agachando la cabeza- yo.. Comprendo.

Gracias Jake- en verdad estaba agradecida de que me entendiera y no se enojara por esto

Que te parece si vamos a tomar un poco de fresco- me dijo sonriéndome y volviendo a ser el mismo Jake de siempre- Hasta te dejare montarme!- me dijo sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo, yo asentí y en cuanto el frío aire del exterior acaricio mi rostro volví a tranquilizarme, y a los pocos segundos un hermoso lobo de color café estaba al lado mío empujando con su hocico mi mano para que lo acariciara, sonreía mientras lo acariciaba y el me dio un lenguetazo en la cara que me hizo reír. Me subí a su lomo disfrutando de la textura de su pelo y el frío aire de la noche y una vez que me hube sostenido bien comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos corriendo adentrándonos cada vez en la espesura del bosque, pero de pronto mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y mi visión comenzó a nublarse.- Jake yo.. No me siento muy bien...- fue lo ultimo que alcance a decir antes de que todo se volviese negro.

**Edward pov.**

Bien, debia tranquilizarme sabia que no lograba nada asi. Pero demonios! Eso no evitaba que la sangre hirviera en mis venas al pensar siquiera en Bella con ese chucho asqueroso! Ya habia tocado el piano hasta que desisti por que casi le hundo las teclas, habia salido a correr, habia salido a cazar, habia echado de mi cuarto a Tnya, y en este momento estaba dando vueltas como un leon enjaulado en mi pieza.

Alice estaba sentada en mi cama tratando en vano de tranquilizarme, tampoco es que lo intentara mucho claro esta Copn sus "tu te lo mereces", a los que solo le respondia con un gruñido y seguia caminando. Finalmente me arte y Sali de mi habitación tamando las llaves del auto y dirigiendome al garge. Trepe al auto y antes de que lo pudiera impedir Alice ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

No te voy a dejar hacer ninguna locura-me dijo a modo de explicación- Ademas Bella es mi mejor amiga.

Asenti y arraque, dirigiendome hacia al linde de los bosques sin saber muy bien que hacer ya que no podi entrar ahí. Luego de un rato de estar parados en el auto frente al los arboles escudriñando en vano en la oscuridad, mi telefono celular sono y en la pantalla aparecio el numero de Carlisle.

Que quieres Carlisle?!- atendi de mal talante.

Bella esta en el hospital, deja de vijilar los arboles y ven aquí si? Adios

Como que!?- pero ya me habia cortado el celular- Alice vamos Bella esta en el hospital!

Poco después lamente el no haber estado atento a que mi hermana estaba bloqueandome su mente pero en ese momento solo podia poner atención a ir lo mas rapido posible al hospital.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! Lo se este capitulo no tiene mucha información pero es que no estoy muy inspirada y como dije necesito una beta. El proximo ya va a tener mucha mas emoción lo prometo. **

**Muchas gracias a:**** ELIZABETH BAGUER, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, Wen Potter Cullen, por sus alertas! Muchas gracias!**

**-andreiitah-: una beta es como una ayuda para la escritora a la que esta le manda antes de publicar el capi para que revise si tiene algun falta que se haya pasado por alto si hay alguna cosa que no coincida con lo dicho anteriormente y esas cosas. Jeje si fue asi a mi tambien me agrada la idea! Muchas gracias por el comentario! =)**

**ale-cullen4: jejej y si me gusta opensar en Jake con ese humor descarado, a parte de que me sirve para que Edy se ponga nerviosito! Gracias por el comentario!**

**Wen Potter Cullen: si a mi tambien se me hace muy divertido imagirnalo cuando escribo a los dos celosos pero cabeza duras. En el proximo capi veremos como reacciona Eddy y la explicación que le da Bella … claro que si, no voy a dejarlos tranquilitos tan facil, sino no tiene gracia! Va a haber much caos antes de quye llegue la calma! Tienes razon me habia olvidado de que ella cuando les pega se rompe la mano (eso me pasa por no tener beta) pero igualmente solo fue un pequeño correctivo para ver si dejaban de comportarse como dos niños! =) que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia! A mi me dio mucho gusto encontrarme con tu review! El premio al mas largo que me han dejado hasta ahora! =) gracias por el comentario y espero leerte pronto!**

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe: me alegro que te guste! Espero seguirte viendo por aquí! Gracias por la recomendación si no consigo próximamente le voya preguntar si le interesaria! Gracias por el comentario!**

**Para las fanaticas de harry Potter y aquellas a las que les guste el slash hoy o mañana estreno nuevo fic! The curiosity I kill the cat! Las invito a pasarse!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Lucia Cullen Hale**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen a mi sino a la señora Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Edward pov.**

En cuanto la pálida luz del hospital nos ilumino a Alice y a mi pude sentir los pensamientos preocupados de todos en alguna parte del hospital, todos estaban aquí mis hermanos, mi madre, el chucho. Juro que como ese imbecil se haya atrevido a hacerle algo va a saber lo que es bueno!

Dirigí mis pasos al segundo piso de donde provenían los pensamientos y al ver las caras preocupadas que todos Traian me sentí horrible, sin pensarlo siquiera me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación donde podía escuchar los pensamientos de Carlisle con Alice detrás mío. Al llegar a la puerta Emmet y Jacob me aferraron para negarme la entrada mientras que Esme y Rose hacían lo propio con Alice, y Jasper intentaba mandarnos ondas tranquilizadoras. Supongo que la desesperación por ver a Bella hizo que nos coordinaron tan rápido sin siquiera darnos cuenta pero lo siguiente que supe fue que yo estaba abriendo la puerta mientras mi hermana se deslizaba dentro sosteniéndola para cerrarla en cuanto yo pase y trabarla con el placard de insumos médicos que había a un costado.

Nos dimos una ligera sonrisa antes de dirigirnos hacia la cama donde estaban Bella y Carlisle que solo nos dirigió una mirada al vernos entrar, y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo de inmediato.

Edward tráeme las jeringas y una manta! Alice tráeme tensiómetro*! En el armario!-ordeno sin mirarnos siquiera

Carlisle que tiene Bella que le paso!?- exclame asustado viéndola inconsciente en la cama con su piel mas pálida aun de lo normal.

Edward si vas a quedarte aquí has lo que te digo!- me grito Carlisle aun sin mirarme revisando su cuerpo- y rápido!

Los 2 nos dirigimos a traer las cosas que el nos pedía y mientras yo me situaba del lado contrario de la cama al que mi padre trabajaba Alice traía una toalla humedecida del baño, unos segundos después se sitúo a mi lado y sosteniendo con delicadeza la cabeza de Bella, comenzó a limpiar la sangre que estaba produciéndole un corte en la base de la cabeza a causa de algún golpe supongo. Mientras yo miraba a mi padre cubrir a Bella con manta y luego extraerle una cantidad considerable de sangre.

Emmet la ventana!- grito hacia la puerta, y en un minuto mi hermano mayor estaba colgado en el alfeizar de la ventana del segundo del piso.

Como esta Carlisle?!- le dijo con cara demasiado seria y preocupada para tratarse de Emmet

No lo se Emmet, lleva esto a laboratorio, que lo analicen - ordeno Carlisle apresurado- dile que es urgente que necesito los resultados en una hora! Apresúrate!

Y así como mi gran hermano había aparecido desapareció portando los recipientes con la sangre de Bella. Yo no sabia como reaccionar a todo esto que pasaba, estaba acostumbrado a ver a Bella en el hospital, pero nunca la había visto tan pálida, tan frágil. Mi corazón dolía mientras que no sabía que más podía hacer además de sostener su mano y rogar que despertara pronto.

Del otro lado de la habitación podía sentir los pensamientos de culpabilidad de Jacob por no haberla atrapado a tiempo mientras ella caía de su espalda y daba su cabeza contra el piso. Pude ver en su mente una y otra vez la repetición de la escena de el transformado en lobo con Bella sobre el lomo corriendo a través del bosque y como se escuchaba de pronto su suave voz prácticamente acallada por los ruidos del bosque diciendo Jake yo.. No me siento muy bien.. Para luego caer inconsciente en el suelo golpeando contra el tronco de un árbol.

Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza para no salir y estamparlo contra la pared, en este momento dolo importaba mi Bella, me concentre nuevamente en lo que pasaba frente a mí. Alice había terminado de limpiar la herida de Bella, le había colocado una compresa y ahora acariciaba sus cabellos delicadamente, mientras que Carlisle acomodaba el tensiómetro para poder tomar la presión de Bella. En cuanto vi los valores sentí como Alice ahogaba un gemido a mi lado mientras todos mis músculos se tensaban.

80/40! Carlisle eso es demasiado bajo! – grité sin poder contener mi angustia y escuche como afuera los demás se callaban y sus pensamientos se volvían aun mas angustiantes.

Lo se hijo lose- contesto tomando su presión nuevamente y constatando que no había sido un error, para luego retirarlo y subir los pies de la cama de Bella.

Pero que demonios le pasa!?—grite ya fuera de mi, había pasado una hora desde el desmayo de Bella y todavía no recuperaba la conciencia, podía verla pálida y sudando frío, su respiración levemente agitada.

No se Edward- admitió derrotado mi padre bajando la cabeza- Isabella tendría que haber despertado ya, la hemorragia esta cortada, no tiene ningún tipo de traumatismo interno, pero su presión esta demasiado baja para ser normal, y tiene un principio de hipotermia.. Iré a ver si puedo apresurar los análisis. Necesito esos resultados- me dijo levantando la cabeza se dirigió a la puerta, corrió el armario y salio apresuradamente.

Podía sentir la presencia de los demás fuera pero ninguno se atrevía a entrar. Jacob estaba asomado a la puerta, fulminándome con la mirada por sostener la mano de Bella pero se sentía demasiado culpable aun, _mejor si llegaba a intentar solo apartarme de aquí ese chucho moriría en el intento. _Mi madre caminaba de un lado a otro con los ojos brillantes, Jasper estaba sentado en una esquina mirando fijamente la pared, y Rose tenia la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Emmet quien estaba mas serio de lo que jamas recuerdo haberlo visto.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos repare que sentía un silencio inusual a mi lado y dándome cuenta de que la mente de Alice estaba "callada" di vuelta a mirarla y la vi con los ojos cerrados y expresión concentrada acariciando aun el cabello de Bella, pero no tuve tiempo de preguntarle que le pasaba porque justo en ese momento Carlisle entraba nuevamente con el sobre de los exámenes en la mano.

**Bella pov.**

Bien realmente no entendía que me pasaba. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que a mi alrededor todo era de una oscuridad absoluta, intente tranquilizarme y recordar que había pasado y lo ultimo que pude recordar fue sentir un fuerte mareo y caer al suelo, un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y nada mas a partir de ahí.

Trate de concentrarme en abrir los ojos o mover alguna parte de mi cuerpo pero no podía. Trate entonces de relajarme y luego de sentir que el miedo me abandonaba un poco me concentre en mi cuerpo. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la nuca, _bien eso seguramente debería de ser el golpe que me había dado al caer_. Podía sentir el latido de mi corazón, demasiado suave como a la distancia. Y podía sentir un extraño frío que se extendía por mi cuerpo desde el centro de este_, bien eso no era normal, desde cuando mi estomago se sentía tan helado?_ Intente concentrarme mas en esa sensación de frío extendiéndose por mi cuerpo pero no encontraba nada, de pronto sentí una extraña sensaciones n mi estomago y me concentre en eso, no podía sentir nada... _un momento! Que demonios fue eso!?_ Fue mi último pensamiento coherente antes de hundirme nuevamente en la oscuridad total.

Podía sentir una fría mano sosteniendo la mía que reconocí como la de Edward y otra acariciando mi cabello que por la ternura innata que tenia supe se trataba de mi mejor amiga, que hacían ellos aquí? O mejor aun donde estaba? Comencé a parpadear lentamente cegada por la brillante luz blanca de la sala del hospital. Cuando pude enfocar la vista vi a Carlisle a un lado mío sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente.

Bella al fin despiertas niñas- me dijo con voz sumamente aliviada, cuanto llevaría inconciente?- como te sientes?

Bien.. Solo un poco de dolor de cabeza- dije girándome a observar a Alice y a Edward a el otro lado de la cama.- y algo de frío...- y entonces mi mente se lleno de recuerdos que parecían lejanos, como ecos de algo anterior, oscuridad, dolor, frío, mi estomago, esa sensación… cerré los ojos abrumada por la repentina marea de pensamientos y al procesarlos todos ahogue un gemido y abrí rápidamente mi ojos buscando la mirada de Alice en la cabecera de la cama.

Al...?- susurre7pregunte mirándola fijamente, a lo que ella solo centro su mirada en la mía y asintió casi imperceptiblemente

*Sirve para medir la presión por si alguien no lo conoce!

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! No me maten! Jeje espero que les haya gustado! Supongo que ya tiene una idea de lo que esta pasando aquí verdad?**

**Muchas gracias! A: ****Wen Potter Cullen, cmgalsal, monk200, por sus alertas! Gracias de verdad que ánimos para continuar al igual que los reviews que adoro leer! =)**

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe: no la silla eléctrica no!! Por favor! Jeje me lo merezco lo se soy mala, pero piedad! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero que este también te guste! Y que no decidas matarme luego de leerlo! =) **

**Wen Potter Cullen: jeje y si pobre Bellita no puede negar lo obvio, aquí estoy yo para hacérselo recordar! Jajaja que bueno que te haya divertido yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola. En cuanto a Jake yo también quiero uno que me saque a pasear por ahí! Ojala se consiguieran! Pero igual no creo que me dejaran tenerlo jeje. Varias teorías? Tal vez este te aclare un poco más! Que teorías tienes? Bueno espero que te haya gustado y te haya aclarado un poco! Sigues con el premio al review mas largo! Jaja saludos!**

**-andreiitah-: wiiiii ya tengo beta! Genial! =) muchas gracias! Cuado puedas pásame tu mail así me pongo en contacto con vos para mandarte el próximo cap!**

**Espero que te haya gustado la odisea en el hospital! Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
